


In the Rain

by summerpineapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 原作背景下的初吻和初X
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Kudos: 12





	In the Rain

【1】

罗塞墙外夜幕已降下，星空显得深邃而悠远，黑暗却没能淹没身后葱郁森林的墨绿色，周围的静谧和身体的疲惫让人无力再回想白天曾经历的那些厮杀。

行进了一天的大部队决定今晚在这个旧城堡里过夜，不过光是来到这里就已经损失了一些兵力。

自玛丽亚之墙陷落以后，调查兵团一直致力于设置据点，开辟行军路线，为了有一天能夺回失去的故土。虽然死亡的威胁和对巨人的恐惧还如枷锁般辖制着人们，但因着埃尔文成为团长，和利威尔的加入，士兵们似乎感到身后的自由之翼也更坚实了些。

「韩吉，夜间防守的任务就交给你的小队了，排班由你自行安排。」

「了解了，埃尔文。」

「辛苦你们了。」

「啊啊啊，虽然还是好想去观察一下这夜幕之下沉睡着的巨人们呐～或者趁机捕捉一只回去～～」

「分队长！你的眼神又飘忽了！快醒过来！」

埃尔文早都习惯了，只觉得莫布利特真是韩吉的好部下，无奈一笑后便转身离开。

推开房门就看到利威尔在墙角一个破旧的椅子上睡着了，埃尔文总是十分佩服他这点。行军在外条件艰苦，基本上都是打个地铺就睡，看来利威尔有个椅子就行。虽然有点心疼，但可能因为他个头小，看上去有点可爱，于是嘴角不知不觉就上扬了几分。

他整理了一下桌上的报告，脑子里快速回想着明天的路线和计划，却发现有份物资报告找不见，八成是落在森林里的那个废旧房子里了，思索了一下，还是决定趁夜里自己跑一趟。

他放轻脚步向门口移动。

「埃尔文。」刚要开门，背后的身影叫住他，「你还不睡？」

「啊，不好意思，吵醒你了？」

「反正在这种地方也没法睡熟吧。」利威尔打量了他一下，「你要去哪里？」

「我想起有份报告落在今天开临时会议的那间房子里了，我得去拿回来。」

利威尔愣了一下说「别告诉我你要一个人去。」

「这是在墙外，你要是出点什么事麻烦就大了！」他不开心地皱起眉。

埃尔文承认这话没错，墙外独自行动是冒险的，他也得对这个队伍负责。

「那只好让你陪我了，利威尔。」

「嘁，这是理所当然的吧，这里还有别人吗？」

这话从利威尔嘴里说出来就像说吃饭睡觉这种再平常不过的事情，埃尔文却不知为何心底有些触动，如同涟漪一般轻柔，这个奇异的夜晚，令他有些浮想联翩，有初见利威尔时的惊喜，也有目睹他第一次大显身手时的倾心，总觉得那是种挖了到宝藏的心情吧。

而慢慢地不知从何时起，似乎习惯了有他待在身边，习惯了他的揶揄，也习惯了他的关怀。谁能想到这是个最初扬言要了杀了自己的家伙呢。

【2】

随着夜色渐浓，空气里的湿度好像更高了，呼吸里都是植物和泥土的混合味道。虽然距离不远，以防万一他们还是都带上了装备，穿上了披风。

他们提着烛灯，沿着以前居民留下的狭长的石板路往前。微弱的月光从树木的间隙里漏下来，前方的道路看不太清，只能靠着脚下的光，一步步慢慢前行。

夜晚的森林太安静，静到耳朵里那些不知名的声音格外明显，而黑暗又让人对此产生无数遐想。看看身边这个小身影，埃尔文突然庆幸有利威尔在，然后心里暗暗嘲笑自己不是平时见了巨人都很淡定嘛，现在居然有点紧张！

「利威尔。我可以抓着你的手臂吗？」

「啊？」利威尔倒也没有很震惊，只是有点不解。

「你看，前面这么黑，路也不好走，这些声音听上去也…」

「好啦。」利威尔明白了，「那就好好抓紧我，要是突然有个什么东西朝这里扑过来可就麻烦了。」

他故意使坏地渲染了一下。

然而什么都没有出现，而是下雨了，而且有变大的趋势，他们赶紧戴上了兜帽。

「怎么办，埃尔文，要回去吗？」

「我看已经快到了，回去会被淋的更湿，继续吧。」

雨使得视线变得更差了，但利威尔心中并没有一丝抱怨，他感受着手臂上的重量，只要脚下还有光，身边还有埃尔文就够了吧，而且他很想守护好埃尔文，无论是他的人还是他的心脏。

终于到达了目的地，果然要找的报告还在那里。黄色的光填满了的小屋子，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，两个人的身上，头发上都被打湿了。他们脱下披风卸下装备，坐在桌前等雨停。从光里能看到外面如丝线般密集的雨的形状，比来时大了许多。

「辛苦了利威尔，这次怪我大意。」

「你今天怎么了？」他犹豫了一会儿，「我不介意你多依赖我一点的。」

说完又觉得有点没底气。

没想这句话再次触动了埃尔文内心的柔软，有什么压抑已久的东西正被悄悄释放。

他看到利威尔额前的发丝都沾上了雨水，显得有些凌乱，也顾不上什么地伸出手替他捋了捋，动作格外温柔，像是在对待一件珍品。

利威尔略微一缩，却没有避开。正相反，他是喜欢的，他像只猫咪在接受着抚摸，心里默认这是属于埃尔文的特权。

「说起来，你入团后，的确扛下了比过去多太多的责任吧？」虽然他认为兵团需要利威尔，但或许这些并不是他曾期望的，一切也都是自己的独断专行罢了。

利威尔听了想说既然这人今天要认真，也没办法，只好认真地回答一下他了。

「埃尔文，你知道吗？第一次壁外调查时，我曾对伊莎贝尔和法兰说，我不想对除了他们两个之外的人的生命负责，然而我还是失去了他们。」利威尔垂下眼，「后来我进入兵团，开始愿意为士兵们的生命负责，但我还是斗不过死神。啧，真是想想就糟心呢。」他沉默了一阵。

「但是既然选择跟随你，我就能接受失去，而且决不会后悔。」他再次抬眼，眼神里多了几分坚定。

「因为当我们都了解眼下是个什么状况，帮你分担一切，听从你的指示，就是我想做的事，你懂了吗？」利威尔放缓了语气，抬手抚上了埃尔文的脸颊，像是给他一个确认的信号。

埃尔文的心因为这番话在微微震颤。

「利威尔，这么温柔的你，是真实的吗？」他覆上利威尔的手背，把他的手捉在怀里。

或许因为周围太静，空间狭小，又独处一室，气氛太过暧昧，又太自然。他可以确定，他们惺惺相惜，其实他知道他们早就有了默契。于是他把利威尔整个人也拥了过来抱着，比起自己他的身体果然是小小的，环一圈都感觉抱不紧呢。

不断流淌出的情感渗透在浓浓的夜色里，心跳声也仿佛清晰起来。他们拥抱了一阵，感受着对方的温度和气息，彼此都觉得这种感觉太过奇妙，又不想立刻收回，而是想去体会和了解更多。

「我可是很粗暴的呢。」

做出下一个动作的是利威尔，他一下勾住埃尔文的颈项够上去亲吻了他的嘴唇，还轻轻咬了一下。

倏地，周围变亮了，两个大人像笨拙的小年轻那样，如同发现了什么百年一见的奇事，又或者尝到了什么了不起的甜头，难以抑制内心的波澜。

埃尔文低头捧起利威尔的脸回吻了过去，但吻一下又舍不得放开，于是忍不住轻轻啃噬起来。利威尔似乎也不甘示弱，在对方的攻势下努力配合着吻得越发动情。他们像在一起解锁一个新任务那样很认真很投入，当呼吸变得沉重，拥抱也更深，他们便开始唇舌交缠起来，难舍难分。

深情与爱慕如雨，如此这般滋润着两颗焦灼已久的心灵。

【3】

眼前是望不到边际的原野，风吹着树叶和草地哗哗作响，发丝也随着风之所向轻盈地飘动着。他骑在马上，感受着仿佛如眼前的景象这般无边的自由，不用顾及方向，只要一往无前，无论何处只要随心所至。

然而鼻子里渐渐出现的血腥味打破了这份惬意，他开始警觉地放慢速度，试探性地顺着味道来源前行。他穿过一片树林，眼前的景象瞬间要让他窒息。十几二十头巨人正在肆无忌惮地啃食着同伴，每个人的脸上都是惊慌，愤恨，和无助。他感觉体内的力量要喷薄而出，也几乎是在同一时间拔刀，朝着巨人开始一阵狂砍，抛开了意识，不顾血液乱飞乱溅，落在脸上，身上。

等杀尽所有，力气也耗尽。他跪在地上喘着气，面对着眼前这片惨象，对那些逝去的生命也无能为力。他找回意识后，随之而来的是深深的绝望和疲惫，这片原野的彼端很远很远，他大概永远也到达不了。

这时，深邃的树林中，有个高大的身影向他走来，在这孤独的场景下，他感到一丝安心，于是松开了攥紧的拳头。那个人走到身边，单膝跪下，和自己同一个高度。然后把手轻轻搭在自己的肩头，指了指前方。

「利威尔，别停下来，你再看看前面。」

他抬头，在看似触不可及的远方，也许是尽头吧，有一片白色的晶莹的光，那光不是静止的，它正在闪动着，跳跃着，令人心驰神往，他不知道那是什么，只想赶快去一探究竟。他拼尽力气地想站起身，却感到全身都在发疼。

「不行了，我……」

「别担心，有我，我们一起。」

沉重的心脏仿佛落在了一片软软的棉絮上，利威尔醒了，他还靠在椅子上，桌前是没写完的报告。窗外雨淅淅沥沥坠落的声音让他找回了现在是在墙壁内的实感。而墙外的一切都和梦里的一样，残忍地令人心痛。也许，除了那一次。

他还是时常会想起那个如梦境一般的雨夜，尤其是在这样的夜晚。

那晚他们被温柔的雨包围，仿佛那小小地一隅就是他们两个人的全世界，他们毫无顾忌地彼此拥抱亲吻，两颗心也是第一次如此地靠近。他从未想过与别人建立亲密关系，却早已身不由己，深陷其中，大概因为这个人实在太特别了吧。

而那之后他们又不得不把自己推向现实，推向地狱，没有余力去给这份感情下一个定义，但是他明白，这份已经被点燃的情感，是不可能再熄灭了，只能任由它继续灼烧，不知何时才能燃尽。

利威尔突然感到有种深深的寂寞，他庆幸可以待在那个人身边，却又冒出些患得患失的心情，毕竟他们不能期待每天睁开眼都还是那个和平安定的世界，也不能期待身边的人能一直陪伴。

也许爱就是这样，使人刚强，又使人脆弱。

但是梦还是能做的吧，刚才那个梦境的碎片无预警地掉落在脑海里。他想起了梦里那片耀眼的光，那里面有一个人对他说，他在，他们要朝着光同行。

【4】

晴天，太阳蒸发着昨夜下雨积蓄的水分，空气有些湿湿润润。集市一如既往的热闹，牢笼中暂时的安宁。利威尔忙里偷闲跑出来买点红茶，心想这大概是屈指可数能让自己心情愉悦的东西之一了吧。

「利威尔。」

听到声音，他抬头把视线从手里的红茶上移开。

「奈尔。」是埃尔文的同窗，宪兵团师团长。除了会议上，和埃尔文一起的时候，他们也曾打过几次照面。

「怎么？今天没看到埃尔文和你一起啊。」

「他可是很忙。我只是办点私事罢了。」利威尔冷淡地说着。

「那家伙脑子里还是每天就想着巨人和墙外吧？」

利威尔听得不爽了。

「啊，毕竟不是每个人都能像你们宪兵这般悠哉地生活啊，有些事总得有人去想吧。」

「训练兵时期他就爱给我们灌输他的那些理论，为了他的理想也放弃了组建家庭，看来现在有你这样的人在身边也算是他的幸运吧。」

听出了奈尔也没什么恶意，似乎只是在谈论一个老同学，他也放下防备，却有点莫名的失落，

「是啊，会加入调查兵团的人也许脑回路都不正常吧。」

惊醒时已是半夜，也许是被雨点打在窗户上噼里啪啦的声音吵醒。屋内还有亮光，埃尔文坐起身向后瞥了一眼，那个人还坐在桌前，只不过已经睡着了，还是那样小小地缩在椅子上。傍晚时因为头疼被利威尔看到了，于是勒令自己休息，主动接下了一部分文书的工作。

虽然他知道这是利威尔的习惯，但也实在于心不忍，便轻轻地唤了他一声。对方睁开眼，还带着一点惺忪。

「埃尔文，你醒了？感觉怎么样？」

「我没事了，倒是你，别在椅子上睡了。」

「我对睡觉没那么讲究。」

「不行。」听上去有点命令似的口吻，却又在下一秒柔软了下来，「过来这里。」

利威尔的心脏霎时间无来由地乱跳起来。就像只被召唤的猫咪那样，它会先舒展一下身体，然后慢慢踩着猫步挪到主人身边，再跳上他的膝盖蜷起来。他在坐到埃尔文身边，可能是这独处的雨夜和记忆中太过相似，也或许只存在于自己想象里，某种情愫在空气里慢慢发酵。

「什么意思？你是让我在这里睡吗？」

「是啊。」

「那…你怎么办？」他才发觉自己的手紧紧攥着床单。

「你好好休息，换我去工作。」

利威尔的心瞬间像颗泄了气的球。他有点任性地不想让埃尔文走。

「我今天碰到奈尔了。」

「哦，他还好吗？」

「宪兵团的人都不会太差吧。」沉默了一会儿又说，「其实有点羡慕他。」

「为什么？」

「总觉得他知道你很多过去。」他有点落寞地抬眼看着埃尔文，「我了解的你，也许只有十分之一？」

埃尔文有些意外，有些触动，不禁内心暗流涌动，他笑了笑说。

「你这么在乎我啊？」

「哈，也许吧，我想我不会否认这点。」

「r回望着利威尔带着些惊讶的眼神，他发现眼前这个人比想象中的还要珍贵，忽然害怕自己有一天会让他受伤。带着爱怜的心，情不自已地抬手拨开他额前的头发，在那可爱的额头上吻了一下。

利威尔刚恢复的心跳节奏又被打乱了。他借机毫不犹豫地握紧了埃尔文的手，低头皱着眉说，「埃尔文，今晚别工作了，就这样…暂时地…待在我身边。」说完觉得脸简直要烧起来。

埃尔文没见过这样的利威尔，心动到无以复加，他搂着他的肩膀让他面向自己，深深地凝视，然后再也不能抗拒地吻上了和记忆中一样柔软的嘴唇。

利威尔完全沉醉在这温柔又细腻的亲吻里，埃尔文还是像之前那样用坚实的臂膀包围着他，他像是要被吻得融化一般，却又不忘积极回应着。等回过神来，他已经被埃尔文压倒在了床上。

他们彼此交换了一个充满爱意的眼神。此时利威尔的脸颊，鼻尖上已染上了红晕，他趁机窃取了一点新鲜空气，眼神里也已然带上了情欲的氤氲，动人心魄。

如此埃尔文觉得欲望也如出笼的困兽一般袭来，他低下头，与他的脸贴的很近，他想宣告主权。

「这样子的你，只有我可以看到吧？」

利威尔抬手捧着对方的脸，给了他一个动情的深吻。

「我只会为你一个人心动。」

听完这句话还能保持理智那就不是男人了吧。埃尔文先是咬着利威尔的嘴唇热烈地啃噬，夺走他的呼吸和意识。他们抱在一起，缠绵着互相脱去对方的衣物，接着开始亲吻他的脸颊，眼睛，鼻子，再到脖子，肩膀，全身，而对方也只是一味宠溺地纵容着他一切的动作。

埃尔文为进入他做着准备，他觉得自己仿佛已经抽离了现实，落在意识的边境，迷迷糊糊中埃尔文拉起他的手放到嘴边轻轻地吻了吻，蓝色的眼睛温柔如水。

「我会…慢慢来的。」

「没…没关系，怎样…都好。」

利威尔一开始感到不适，却又迫不及待地渴望接纳对方的所有，他抬了抬腰，脸颊变得潮红，一切的痛苦和快乐，只要是埃尔文给的，他都一并接受。

他们双手十指相扣，喘息此起彼伏，但身体和心灵都仿佛完全融合，这种感觉比第一次接吻时奇妙一百倍，心脏都要无法负荷了。埃尔文时而吻着他贴着他一下下地深入，时而把脸埋进他的肩窝里嗅着他的味道，他感觉自己像一颗在风中摇曳的芦草，只能攀附着对方的身体寻求一丝慰藉和安定，却又不得不因此再一次次地被对方被抛向未知。

“我们终有一天能够达到那个有光的地方的吧，埃尔文？”

他用最后一丝残存的意识在心里暗暗问道。


End file.
